Barva krve barva lásky
by Amratin
Summary: AU: Gotham má svůj vlastní způsob, jak se zobrazuje ve svých obyvatelích. V některých více než v jiných. A jedním z obyvatel je i Isabella. Začtěte se do příběhu tragické lásky Eda Nygmy a Isabelly.
1. Barva krve

Snad to bylo brzy, ale Isabella věděla, že Ed je láskou jejího života. Edward Nygma. Byl to on. Muž, na kterého čekala celý život. O kterém odsud jen četla v nejrůznějších dramatech. Byl jejím Romeem, jejím Cassiem i Othellem, Hamletem i Antoniem. Měl v sobě duši romantika a zároveň nádech temnoty, jenž dodával jeho auře nevídané barvy. Isabella jím byla přitahována jako můra k plameni. Po něčem takovém celou dobu prahla.

„Máš nějakou knihu, která ti změnila život?" zeptal se Ed nad sklenkou vína. A ještě k tomu všemu rád čte.

Isabella k němu vzhlédla a zadívala se do jeho hlubokých jasných očí. „Každá kniha mi mění život pokaždé, když se začtu do jejího příběhu." Usmála se na něho a přisunula se blíž.

„Víš, jak to myslím. Kniha, kvůli které ses začala na svět dívat jinak. A tvůj život už nikdy nebyl stejný," podíval se za ni tak fatalisticky. Okamžitě by chtěla znát jeho knihu, ale nejdříve musela přijít s vlastní odpovědí. „Bezpochyby to je Paní Dallowayová od Virginie Woolfové."

„Virginia Woolfová se svým moderním pojetím zpracování románů a relativitou všeho," Nygma si vybavil jiné její dílo, které mu nedávalo spát, když usedal ještě do školních lavic. „Proč Paní Dallowayová?" zajímal se.

„Paní Dallowayová se snaží zachytit jedinou chvíli, kvůli které je člověk na živu. Okamžik, který se vyrovná věčnosti. Okamžik, po kterém už klidně může člověk zemřít, protože už nikdy nemůže být v životě šťastnější. A mé chvíle neskonalého štěstí jsou ty s tebou." Isabella jemně smočila rty ve víně a ve společné vodní lázni se přemístila až k Edovi a věnovala mu lehký polibek.

„Taky jsem nejšťastnější, když jsem s tebou," přitakal Ed.

„Co představuje rudá barva?" Isabella se na něho láskyplně usmála. „Napij se ještě vína," podala mu sklenici a přiložila ji k jeho pootevřeným rtům.

„Rudá je barvou lásky," odpověděl Ed téměř bezmyšlenkovitě. Nemohl spustit oči ze své překrásné přítelkyně, která byla živá a byla jeho.

„Rudá jako krev," dodala Isabella. Vzala od Eda sklenici a postavila ji na okraj lázně. „Jaká je tvoje kniha?" Na okamžik odplula od Eda. Otočila se k němu zády.

Ed se zahleděl ke stropu. „Určitě to byl Sherlock Holmes. Znamení čtyř? Obdivoval jsem Sherlocka pro jeho neskutečné množství znalostí a pro bystrost jeho uvažování. Kvůli němu jsem se stal forenzním technikem." Ed se usmál. Sherlock Holmes mu však bude muset odpustit těch pár vražd, které provedl v pomatení mysli.

„I pro lásku se často umírá," jakoby Isabella slyšela jeho myšlenky. Podíval se před sebe a uviděl ji, svoji bohyni, krásnější než Kleopatra. Vzala jeho ruku do svých a rychlým profesionálním tahem mu otevřela zápěstí. Až nyní si všiml, že i kolem ní se barví voda do ruda.

„Cos to udělala?" Ed se na ni nevěřícně díval. Ona se jen usmívala stejně jako vždycky. „Z našeho okamžiku dělám věčnost. I ty sis to tak přál. Proto se ničeho neboj a poddej se tomu, má lásko." Stoupla si před něho. Vzala si jeho hlavu do svých dlaní a líbala ho dlouze a vášnivě. Polibky přetrvávaly. Přes krk na hruď mu kanuly krvavé prameny, které však přestal vnímat stejně jako ona. Nedokázal poznat rozdíl mezi vlhkostí krve a vody. Objal ji kolem pasu a přidal se k jejímu tempu. „Miluji tě," šeptala mu opakovaně.

„Já tebe taky," vydal ze sebe a prsty přejel její hebkou šíji.

Ve vínu muselo být nějaké sedativum. Jak čas míjel, cítil se čím dál unavenější. Isabella mu těžkla v náruči a voda kolem nich se měnila v červené víno. Určitě se mu to všechno jen zdálo. Odhrnul ji slepené prameny vlasů z obličeje a podíval se na její klidnou spící tvář. I on cítil, jak se mu klíží víčka. Na chvíli si zavře oči.


	2. Barva lásky

Starosta Gothamu seděl za svým pracovním stolem. Snažil se udržet v klidu, avšak v jeho postavení, kdy mu pomalu každý hrál na nervy, to nebylo nic lehkého. A teď do toho všeho se proti němu obrátil i jeho nejbližší člověk. Jeho vedoucí kanceláře. Jak si mohl jen tak zmizet a neříct mu to podstatné? Jak v tomhle uspořádaném nepořádku může teď vůbec něco najít? Potřeboval kancelářskou sponku. A to hned. Jednu proklatou kancelářskou sponku. Vždyť toho nechtěl zas tak moc.

Prohrabával se v prvním šuplíku psacího stolu, ale nacházel jenom samé použité, přišpendlené k jiným dokumentům. Ostatní jeho zaměstnanci prohledávali zbytek domu. Proč si musel Edward Nygma zmizet vždycky, když ho potřeboval? Za to mohla určitě ta jeho známost. Předtím než si ho omotala kolem prstu, tu vždycky byl a věnoval se své práci svědomitě.

„Hledejte pořádně. Přece to tady někde musí být," ozval se starosta Cobblepot s rozčílením v hlase.

Ta žena za všechno může. Bez ní si žili dobře. Oswald se domníval, že si žili dokonce lépe než jen dobře. A pak si přišla ona. Bella se svou labutí šíjí. A on se do ní zamiloval hned při prvním pohledu. Jak někdo tak racionální jako Edward, mohl propadnout něčemu tak nereálnému, jako je láska k ženě. Sám přece tvrdil, že láska je akorát oslabuje. A měl pravdu. Láska ho skutečně dělala křehčím. Tohle té ženské Oswald nikdy nezapomene.

Oswald Cobblepot si už nevěděl rady. Převrátil celý dům naruby. Rozmrzele se usadil ke stolu. Sáhl po pevné lince a vytočil číslo, které měl vryté do paměti.

„Ramirez, Gothamská policie," tak dnes měl službu Ramirez.

„U telefonu starosta Oswald Cobblepot, můžete mě strážníku přepojit na vašeho nadřízeného?" Oswald se snažil ovládnout kolísání svého hlasu, ale nijak dvakrát se mu nedařilo. „Jde o věc nejvyšší důležitosti."

„Kapitáne! Telefon," zavolal Ramiréz na celou policejní stanici. Tohle byl jeden z důvodů, proč v Gothamu kriminalita přímo vzkvétala. Policie nedokázala čelit změnám ani takové, jakou bylo přepojování telefonů.

„Kapitán Barnes, slyším," ozval se šéf policie.

„Tady starosta Oswald Cobblepot. Mohl byste pro mě udělat jednu laskavost? Je to otázka života a smrti-" Oswald nebyl schopen dokončit svoji prosbu, kapitán nevychovaně přerušil. Tohle by mu matka nikdy neprominula. „Zase jde o toho vašeho poskoka, pane starosto?"

„No… ano-" snažil se Oswald navázat.

„Tak poslouchejte. Policejní ústředna není žádná vztahová poradna, takže pokud se před vámi schovává ve vašem obřím sídle, tak si to musíte vyřídit sám. My tady máme mnohem důležitější práci, než každý druhý den pátrat po starostově mazlíkovi."

„On není můj mazlík, je to můj zástupce," Oswald byl rozhořčený. Nevěděl však z čeho víc. Z toho, co mezi nimi nebylo, ale ostatním to tak přišlo. A nebo z toho, že si myslel, že mezi nimi něco je a přitom hlavní cenu získala knihovnice. Nemělo význam se v takových myšlenkách dál nimrat. Ed byl přece nezvěstný.

„Běžte si ho najít sám. Máte na to dost lidí, pane starosto," Barnes zavěsil. Skvělé. Policie si vážně zaslouží zrušit, když není schopná pomoci svým občanům. Bude si muset Eda prostě najít sám. Jako vždycky. Ještě že to nezvedl Harvey Bullock.

Oswald opět zvedl telefonní sluchátko a tentokrát vytočil jiné číslo. Čekal. Nikdo to nezvedal. Čekal a nervózně bubnoval prsty. Z vlastního kancelářského stolu se ozýval tlumený zvuk. Sluchátko položil na desku stolu a otvíral šuplíky, dokud nenašel zdroj zvuku. Edův mobilní telefon tam ležel na hromádce složených archů papíru. Proč mu koupil mobil, když ho Ed stejně nikam nenosil? Vzal zařízení do ruky. Konečně si všiml drobného štítku, který překrýval obrazovku. Ed mu napsal vzkaz.

Jsem s Isabellou. Jen v případě nejvyšší nouze…

Tohle byla nejvyšší nouze. Jak to tedy mělo pokračovat? Otočil lístek. Konečně se na něho za celý den usmálo štěstí. Tahle adresa ho určitě dovede až k Edovi, a pak už bude všechno v pořádku.

„Zdravím. Dveře byly otevřené. Doufám, že neruším." Oswald otevřel s trochou hrubé pomoci od svých bodyguardů. Prohlížel si sídlo té usurpátorky. Měla tu čisto a pěkně uklizeno, ale co by od takové ženské mohl čekat. Bytem vládlo až nezvyklé ticho. „Nerušil bych, kdyby se nejednalo o nic mimořádně důležitého," Oswald nakukoval do místností. Nikde nikdo. Letmo mrkl ke dveřím, ve kterých stáli jeho poskoci. Ti nezvedenci se snažili nejspíš opravit dveře. Jako kdyby to v Gothamu někdy k něčemu bylo. Na druhou stranu aspoň se nemusel bát jejich reakce, kdyby přistihl dva milence při něčem, z čeho by se mu jistě udělalo nevolno. „Kdyby sis s sebou bral telefon, co jsem ti dal, tak bych vás teď nerušil." Nic neslyšel a v ložnici také nikdo nebyl. To bylo dobré znamení.

I když v hloubi ho hlodala pochybnost. Něco tu nebylo v pořádku. Otevřel poslední dveře, které ještě nezkusil.

Zajímavé. Koho by napadlo postavit si ve vlastním bytě malé římské lázně. Páni. Jeho představivost teď dostala políček. S touhle Isabelou to bude ještě těžký souboj. „Varoval jsem vás," promluvil Oswald směrem k nehybné změti černých vlasů. Nikdo se za ním neohlédl. Oswald nervózně zkontroloval dveře. Jeho muži tam pořád stáli. „Ede?" váhavě se zeptal. Žádná reakce.

Oswald zpozoroval další nehybnou postavu v rudě zbarveném bazénu.

„Ede?" Oswald obešel roh bazénu a podíval se muži do nepřítomné tváře. „Ede!" Jedině Nygmova výška mu zabránila před tím, aby skončil pod hladinou. Oswald se vší silou a pohotovostí, které ani nevěděl, že je schopen, se vrátil za Nygmova záda, vzal ho pod paží a vytáhl ho z bazénu. Nesnažil se zjišťovat, jestli nahmatá tep. Ed prostě nesměl zemřít. Vyškrábal se na jeho nehybnou postavu, krvácející zápěstí mu zaškrcoval, co to jen šlo, a díval se mu do tváře. Pořád musela přece existovat naděje.

„Hej, vy dva," zavolal na své posluhovače. „Zavolejte záchranku." Způsobem, jakým to řekl, vyvedl oba muže z trapné starosti o dveřní rám a konečně začali dělat něco užitečného.

Jen aby už nebylo pozdě.

PR

Název kapitoly nevypovídá nic o párování. Nebo spíš o nic víc, než je v seriálu. Kapitoly se klidně mohly jmenovat opačně, jen takhle alespoň zachovávám pořadí v názvu příběhu.


	3. Bílá barva

Probudila ho vůně dezinfekce. Otevřel oči. Bílá. Všude kolem něho bílá. Strop byl bílý, zdi jakbysmet, postel byla bílá, infuzní set byl bílý. I židle, na které seděl Oswald, byla bílá. „Jak jsem se sem dostal?" zeptal se tiše. Nemusel se ptát na to, kde je. To bylo naprosto jednoznačné.

Oswald, do té doby zhroucený na Nygmově rukávu, se bleskurychle narovnal. V očích se mu neskutečná radost během milisekundy přeměnila v hněv. „Jak ses sem dostal? Jak ses sem dostal?! Já nevím, koho přepadla vraždící mánie, zabil svou přítelkyni a potom chtěl spáchat sebevraždu." Oswald mu nemilosrdně vytáhl rukáv, aby se Edward sám podíval na dokonale ošetřené zápěstí.

„Já ji nezabil," Nygma kroutil hlavou. Snažil se rozpomenout na to, co se přesně stalo. Nevnímal slova, která mu říkal Oswald. Jeho vzpomínky byly v tuto chvíli důležitější. Snažil se pochopit, co se stalo.

„Tak to si s ní běž promluvit do márnice. Určitě tam na tebe počká," Oswald se už na něho nemohl ani podívat. Dokázal by ještě pochopit vraždu Isabely. Přece jen to byla pomatená, fanaticky zamilovaná knihovnice. Ale proč by chtěl zabít sám sebe? Vždyť měl všechno. Oswald by mu dal všechno, jen kdyby si řekl.

„Já ji nezabil. To ona si podřezala zápěstí, a pak to samé udělala i mně… Potom co mě zdrogovala," vysvětlil Nygma. Oswald na něho přimhouřil oči.

„A tomu mám věřit? Po tom, co jsem tě viděl málem vykrvácet?" Oswald se nemínil uklidnit. Vždyť málem ztratil jedinou osobu, na které mu záleželo. Potom co jeho matka… I otec… Už nikoho jiného neměl.

„Musíš mi věřit. Já přece nejsem blázen. Tentokrát jsem to nebyl já," Ed byl urputný a Oswald nedokázal dlouho vzdorovat. Potvrzení o Edově příčetnosti jim vyselo zarámované nad krbem. „Takže to nebyl pokus o sebevraždu?" ještě se Oswald ujišťoval.

„Vypadám snad jako sebevrah?" Ed položil řečnickou otázku. Vlastně v tuhle chvíli v nemocniční košili a s obvázaným zápěstím… Štěstí, že na řečnické otázky se neodpovídá. „Nevěřil bys, že se z mé sladké Isabelly vyklubal šílenec?" Ed s pohledem stále upřeným do dálky se snažil zpracovat události, které ho dovedly až sem.

„Měl jsem o ní své pochybnosti. Měl jsi štěstí, že jsem se tě vydal hledat," za celou dobu se teď Oswald poprvé usmál. Edovi už jistě začalo všechno zapadat. „Já… Měl jsem o tebe strach."

Ed se konečně vrátil do přítomnosti. Bez jediné pochybnosti se na Oswalda podíval: „Já vím."

„Víš… to mezi námi," Oswald se rozhodl, že už nebude déle čekat, a řekne, co měl už nějakou dobu na srdci. Než se mezi ně dostane další Isabella nebo jiná osoba. „Ty a já…"

Ed rezolutně přikývl. „Já vím." On ví. „My dva nemůžeme být ovládáni láskou. Jsem hlupák, že jsem na to při první příležitosti zapomněl."

I tak se to dalo pochopit. Oswald pokýval hlavou. „To máš… naprostou pravdu." Rozhodl se to tak nechat. Než pokazit, co mezi nimi stále vládlo, Oswald zůstane tím nejlepší přítelem, kterého kdy bude Ed potřebovat. Protože skutečné přátelství je v jejich povolání k nezaplacení. Protože je lepší jít společně temnotou, než jít ve světle sám.


End file.
